Defeat of the Lions: The Alphas
---- Defeat of the Lions Arc The Alphas ---- "So this is the guild hall,huh?" announced Carly as she gazed at the castle-like building. "Looks pretty ancient if you ask me. Well, not like it'll matter once we bash it." she said determined, making a punch gesture to her opposite hand. Gia looked to the team and Jordan and pretended to be shocked. "You're going to defeat Abraham?! Really?" she asked, faking her joy. Carly nodded and ruffled the young girl's dark hair. "You betcha, pumpkin! Once we get rid of these menaces your city will be able to live in peace again!" she said heroically, smiling down at her. "Pumpkin?!" ''Gia mentally gagged. She felt a pulsing in the back of her head. The being in her head was also displeased at the nickname. ''"Just for that I think I'll take the most pleasure in your death,' pumpkin'." Gia thought angrily, but smiled to cover it up. "I wish you the best of luck! I hear he's super strong." she chided. The man with the green hair, she overheard the blue haired girl calling him Reed, scoffed. "Puh-lease! I'm confident that we can take 'em down! We've got Haru, Carly AND Master Jordan here with us, there's no way in hell we'll lose." he boasted. "Father will enjoy his death the most, I bet." Gia mentally giggled. The being in her head roused in agreement. "I hope you don't." she held her hands together and let tears pool in her eyes. The five adults cooed at her near tears act. "Pathetic." she sneered to herself. Jordan kneeled down to look at her. "We will ''beat him, I promise you. He's done too much to get away this time." he said darkly, almost scaring her. Gia's eyes widened as the realization hit her. She remembered him! He had been the knight that had came in to the guild with the man in red when she was younger! How did she not notice him before? She paled. What if he remembered her as well? What if she already blew her cover? "Are you alright?" Jordan asked, noticing her condition. "Y-Yes, just remembering the horrible things that have happened here is all." she said quickly. No, he couldn't have remembered her or else he wouldn't have asked her that in such manner. "You should get going. I don't want you to see what'll happen in here." he warned, the darkness still in his voice. "Y-Yes of course, farewell and good luck!" she bowed as she ran off. Once she was a good distance away, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her thoughts retraced her steps back to Jordan. The green haired man had refered to him as Master Jordan. Had he also become a Guild Master? ''"Wow." ''she thought to herself. ''"I guess Father was wrong, some people do grow up to be better...but does that mean he was also wrong...about me?" ''Her heart sank. No, Father was never wrong. He wasn't wrong when he took her in and he wasn't wrong now. Gia chided herself for letting herself become so vulnerable because of the visitation of the heroes. She rushed back to the guild hall and ran to the back entrance, her mind slowly being filled with doubts. ---- The heroes quietly entered the guild hall, surprised that no one was there to welcome them. "It's like a ghost town in here." Cara whispered in awe. "Not a guild member in sight." "Maybe they're a cultist type guild, anyway something seems wrong." Reed suggested. Jordan looked around and reached deep into his memories to remember where everything was in the empty hall. "Be on your guard everyone, we don't know what to expect in here." he warned as he himself was put on edge. "Whatever this red bastard's got up his sleeve, I'm ready for it." Carly said, voice oozing with determination. "COME OUT AND FIGHT, COWARD!" she called out. Jordan glared at his younger sibling. "You idiot! Maybe he didn't know we were here yet! We could've had an advantage here!' he scolded. "Nah, I knew you amaeturs were here before you even stepped into the city." a voice boomed throughout the empty hall. Five heads whipped around to find Abraham leaning against the wallwith a spell book in hand. When they all turned to him, he tossed the book to the side and smirked as his ruby orbs locked with Jordan's jade ones."Well well, isn't this a blast from the past." Abraham said mockingly. "It's been a while, hasn't it ''Lieutenant Strife?" he grinned. "To say I'd be happy to see you would be the lie of the century." Jordan growled. "Your reign of terror ends today. I've seen what you've been doing and the fact that Blanco's been letting it slide disgusts me. Me being here today should already tell you I'm here to do what I was supposed to do a long time ago." Jordan said, anger bubbling in his chest. "I should've seen this coming from you." Abraham said in mock disappointment. " I guess knowing that I ''was always the better Lieutenant must've kept you going, huh?" he taunted. Jordan's eyes hardened as he launched himself at the red haired man. Abraham's eyes remained unfazed as he stared into the younger man's angry ones. "Tsk tsk tsk." Abraham chided, wagging his other finger. "Temper, temper!" he spurred the livid man on. "Alright that's it!" Carly called out. She drew her sword and ran to attack Abraham with it. Suddenly, he raised his other hand and stopped her mid-strike. He then pushed Jordan off the arm he was defending with and raised it to him, also paralyzing the young man. "W-what is this?!" Carly cried out. Abraham smirked and flexed his fingers as if he was controlling puppets. Suddenly, the entrapped siblings began to move. "How are you doing this?! My body is-!" Jordan roared. Abraham laughed and suddenly pouted. "Aw, I always hate seeing sibling rivalry." he pouted mockingly as he forced the two to fight each other. "Hey what the hell?! Jordan knock it off!" Carly cried as she dodged his punches only to throw some of her own. "Ouch! I could say the same for you!" replied her brother and he barely dodged her swift kick. "This was too easy, now time for the grand finale-!" Abraham was interrupted by wires wrapping around his arm. "What the-?" he began to roar but was once again interrupted by a loud cry. '"Prominence Whip!"' shouted Reed. Abraham writhed in agony of the flames.Without his focus to his hands, the siblings were freed from the puppetry technique. "Great job Reed!" the two congratulated as they ran to attack Abraham. ''"That's quite enough." ''spoke a small voice. The three attackers barely had time to register the voice before they were knocked back by a dark substance. "Reed!" cried out Cara. "Master Jordan! Carly!" cried out Haru. The two rushed to their aid, only to be hit by the same dark substance. "Argh! What the hell?! Who dares?!" roared Carly. All five heroes looked up to the new attackers at Abraham's side. "Thanks kids, I was in a bind there!" Abraham said as he cracked his neck. The two children beside him nodded in acknowledgement. "It's you!" Cara called out, noticing Gia. "What are you doing here?! We told you to go home!" Gia scoffed. "You absolute idiot. Why else would I be here? Did you really think I'd let you even breathe near my father?" she spoke darkly, shocking the five heroes. Abraham laughed. "That's my girl!" he said as he patted her head. Jordan's bangs concealed his eyes. "So what they said was true wasn't it?" he murmured. Abraham put his hand to his ear. "Haah? Speak up. I ain't old but you need to speak a bit louder kiddo." he said snarkily. Jordan stared at him, eyes filling with killing intent. "You sealed all those...those...things into a guild member of yours..." he began. "And it turns out to be your own daughter?" he stood up. "You would have done the same, 'orphan." That was it. Jordan hit the ground beneath him in anger. ''"EARTHQUAKE!"'' he called out his spell and shook the earth beneath him. Abraham stumbled around and Jordan once again launched himself at the sadist, launching them into another room through the wall. ''"I'LL KILL YOU!"' Jordan screamed as he drove the red haired man into the wall. "Jordan!" Carly cried as she ran after her brother. Gia appeared in front of her and kicked her back to the wall, knocking her unconscious. "Carly!" Haru cried out as he watched her crash. He took in Gia's form. She had horns sticking out of her head with a black marking on her forehead. She also had a white toga on. "How did you-?" Haru began to ask but trailed off. "It's my special ability. It's the one your master was talking about. I call it Summoning Soul. It allows me to take over the powers of any demon that's sealed inside me. This one specializes in Darkness Magic." she explained. "Why am I standing here explaining to you lowlifes anyway? Not like you'll survive long enough to tell about it." she said darkly. Haru clenched his teeth and his fists. "We'll see about that!" he roared and prepared to fight. Gia let out a battle cry as the two leaped for each other to begin their battle. Category:Storyline